Behind the bars
by blackeyedvampire
Summary: 18 year old Isabella Swan has been kidnapped. She has been 'bought' by a wealthy, powerful royal 'Aro' who plans to make her his prostitute. What will Bella do? How will she fight? Edward is a rebellious security guard who works in Aro's palace. Can a love story evolve behind the bars? In progress
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE BARS**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Twilight saga. Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just playing around with her characters.**

**Summary of Behind the bars- 18 year old Isabella Swan has been kidnapped. She has been 'bought' by a wealthy, powerful royal 'Aro' who plans to make her his prostitute. What will Bella do? How wills she fight? Edward is a rebellious security guard who works in Aro's palace. What will happen when a love story starts evolving behind the bars? Will Edward's parents who have disowned him for years, come to his help in rescuing Bella now? Moreover , how can a royal dinner change Bella's life now? Will she ever be able to free herself from the clutches of her master?**

**Read to find out!**

**This is a happily ever after. All human. Slight OOC.**

* * *

Prologue

They brought her in at midnight. She was screaming , thrashing around , trying to break free. Obviously. The guards tightened their hold on her.

"Please…please..let me go. I won't tell anybody. Please." She came to the begging part sooner than others. God , looked like the chick had no fight left in her.

Up close, I thought she looked pretty. Not in the cheerleader type. Long hair, brown eyes, fair skin and a thin body. Features that a normal guy found appealing, attractive even. It was a real shame that they had her in chains.

The big one, was it James?pushed her to the floor of the cell and kicked her back. She coughed blood. I felt an irrational sense of anger towards James. James was my senior in authority and even in body, but it wasn't enough to stop me from hating him. _Keep your eyes on the prize, Edward._

Jasper, my fellow guard here came up to me and whispered "Isabella Swan. 18 years. She's too important to lose. Be more alert."

I nodded in understanding.

James came out along with his usual fellas , locking the door, caging Isabella. He gave me one key while the other was with him.

They left Isabella alone then, lying on the clean white floor, a bloody mess. She was lying _very_ still.

_Had they hurt her head in the process?_

I tried to rein in my mind, which was racing faster than the MCLAREN F1. I shouldn't worry so much . The abduction must have shaken her, no doubt she needed some quiet.

Almost 2 hours passed before I hesitantly cleared my throat and tapped my foot. She looked up suddenly, brown eyes wide and brows furrowed. She had the kind of gaze I was too mesmerized to break , but I wanted to look away.

"Isabella" I murmured, testing out her name. By now, I was really hoping they wouldn't ask me to beat her or anything.

It would really be intolerable to harm this beautiful,broken girl here.

* * *

**So...how was it? I'm sitting around here, feeling nervous. So, gentlemen and ladies , do me a little favour and send a review. It could be good or bad or anything , but please review. It keeps me motivated to finish this story. My story is not the best and it is certainly worse than most of the other fanfiction you have read, but it's still better than the others. I got a story in my head, just need a word from you to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I didn't know how long I was lying curled up on the floor in a fetal position. It could be minutes. Or hours. Time had started to seem insignificant now. My body was hurting and my mind..it was numb.

Too slow. Unwilling to accept the harsh reality.

Instead it lingered on my surroundings, which it had subconsciously memorized by now. The unmistakable smell of the air freshener , the beam of light from the only window, the high stone walls , the round steel bars keeping me from freedom.

The guard outside was looking nervously at me. _He's really handsome.._I was surprised at the normalcy of my own thoughts. I hadn't thought that looks would happen to affect me in my current situation, but alas, they did.

I hadn't realized that I had started crying until I felt something warm flowing down my face. Down my cheeks, my lips.. It wasn't until I felt the rusty and salty taste on my lips that I wondered whether it could be blood. Or my tears. Or most probable, a mixture of the two.

I was sure that I was dreaming. My head was on something soft..and nice. There was a fluttering in my chest , a feeling uncurling itself. It took me a minute to realize that it was hope.

This startled me. I knew I was still locked in..without even opening my eyes. The stone walls around me held the kind of coldness that was unmistakable. I suddenly wondered whether they were sound proof. I had a feeling no one would be able to hear my shouts and crying..

There was round my head. Something itching.

"Don't." a velvet voice reprimanded as I tried to tear it off my forehead. Oh. A bandage.

I blinked and my eyes immediately found green ones even in the dim light. An almost familiar face.

"Edward Cullen" he said, tilting his chin downwards. He waited fpor me to say something, but I was ..awestruck. His eyebrows scrunched together in a cute way as he brushed back a strand of my hair.

"You okay?"he asked, making my heart gallop.

It suddenly stuck me. He had no reason to sound so concerned being the..

"You're the guard." It was a fact.

"That's right", he didn't look taken aback.

His hands tentatively stroked my forehead. I stiffened and asked the most obvious question.

"Why are you here?"

" Your head wound is pretty bad. If I wouldn't have come, something would've happened" his voice broke then.

"But I'll go if you want me to."

I didn't want that.

But I said anyway, "Yes..please..just go. I don't need you anyway."


End file.
